Sweet Melody
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Depois de conseguirem as sonhadas bolsas de ingresso em Julliard, o relacionamento de Ryan e Kelsi estremece. Será que o sentimento que um dia os uniu ficou no colegial?


_Sweet Melody_

_Depois de conseguirem as sonhadas bolsas de ingresso em Julliard, o relacionamento de Ryan e Kelsi estremece. Será que o sentimento que um dia os uniu ficou no colegial? _

É uma one-shot, mas para escrevê-la, tive inspiração com _Dulce Melodia, _de Jesse e Joy_, e As Horas, _da Marjorie Estiano_._ É minha primeira fic de HSM, espero que gostem.

HSM e nenhum de seus personagens me pertecem, e sim a Disney e derivados, tampouco as músicas ora citadas.

_Kelsi POV_

_Nova Iorque. Julliard. Esses lugares num mesmo contexto são o sonho de muitos vestibulandos em todo o planeta. Eu, Kelsi Nielsen, tinha o privilégio - e sorte - de fazer parte desse mundo particular que é estar aqui. A música faz parte de mim, não consigo me imaginar sem ela, tampouco fazendo outra coisa na vida. Lembro com carinho dos velhos tempos de colegial, dos amigos, e é claro, dele. Afinal, viemos juntos pra cá. Isso, juntos. _

_Depois da formatura, Ryan e eu iniciamos um romance. Pensava eu que seria pra sempre. Mas estava errada. Não vencemos nem o primeiro semestre. O pouco tempo que tinhamos para ficarmos juntos, brigavámos. Então decidimos parar por ali. Ambos queriam se dedicar de alma às suas graduações. Apesar de ser um término amigável, isso não me isentou de sofrer._

_As primeiras semanas foram horríveis. Ao sentar no piano, lembrava-me dele e a cada dedilhado, queria-o por perto. Com o passar do tempo, as feridas foram cicatrizando. O sofrimento virou inspiração. Em dois semestres, fiz mais composições do que em todos os anos no East High. Claro, tive o apoio de uma grande amiga. _

_Grace Fernandez, uma mexicana natuaralizada estadunidense, ingressou em Julliard depois de três anos de tentativa. Ela era um pouco mais velha do que eu, mas sua personalidade era de uma eterna adolescente, muito embora fosse um mulherão. Nos tornamos amigas logo que nos esbarramos na turma de História da Música II, no terceiro semestre da faculdade. _

_Grace e eu moravámos na república da universidade. Dividíamos sonhos, mágoas, alegrias, frustrações, e é claro, as contas. Para colaborar nas despesas, Grace era garçonete de uma cafeteria próxima à universidade. As vezes, cantava em barzinhos, fazendo covers de Colbie Caillat à Lady Antebellum. Eu fazia bicos, tocando em casamentos, aniversários e formaturas. Podíamos não pagar o curso, mas os custos de vida em NY eram altíssimos. _

_Grace não tinha irmãos e havia perdido os pais em um acidente, aos quinze anos. Os tios nunca apoiaram o sonho da garota em seguir na carreira musical. Ao chegar à maioridade, saiu de casa e buscou a naturalização norte-americana. Ao ouvir sua história, me perguntava da onde ela tinha tanta força para prosseguir. Graças a Deus, minha família era presente e meus pais me ajudavam sempre._

_Estavámos próximas de concluir os cursos. Eu, bacharel em Música e especializada no Piano, ela, especializada no violão. No entanto, eu sabia que o TCC de Grace não estava muito bem. Há tempos, minha melhor amiga sofria de bloqueio mental e não conseguia compor. A apresentação era em uma semana._

_Um dia, Grace me acorda com o travesseiro no rosto, animada._

\- Kel, acorde! Acabo de ter uma ideia!

\- Me deixa Grace, to dormindo - _eu murmurrei._

\- Acorda, é sério! - _Ela bate o travesseiro com força na minha cara. Sinto vontade de matá-la. Não adianta, quando ela quer alguma coisa, não há quem a faça mudar de ideia. É muita energia pra alguém às dez da manhã de um domingo._

\- Fala. - _eu disse, me sentando na cama._

\- Preciso de uma música sua. - _Ela foi rápida e rasteira. Arregalo os olhos e pego meus óculos. _\- Meu orientador pediu que eu fizesse uma canção em espanhol, porque ele sabe que me saio melhor no meu idioma materno. E como você sabe que a Grace aqui não tem conseguido nada ultimamente, pensei em uma das suas canções, que eu sei, que você quer que ninguém saiba que foi você quem escreveu.

_Minha reação é uma só. Gritar._

\- O QUÊ? VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR LOUCA! Ou melhor, bêbada.

\- Estou sóbria, Srta Nielsen. E preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor. - _ela lança seu famoso olhar do Gato de Botas do Shrek. Não vai me convencer desta vez._

\- Menos Grace. Isso não vai dar certo. E além do mais, aquela música não é das melhores.

\- Deixa de besteira Kel! É perfeita. Você teve **a** inspiração quando a escreveu. Me perdoa estar te pedindo isso amiga, mas é caso de vida ou morte. Preciso me formar, você sabe.

_Desisto._

\- Tá bom. Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que fazer a parte da tradução, não conte comigo...

_Ela começa a pular descontroladamente e me abraça. Sério, ela é doida._

\- KELSI, VOCÊ É DEMAIS AMIGA! TE AMO!

\- Tá Grace, eu já sei disso. - _Eu disse, jogando um travesseiro nela._ \- Também te amo, mesmo você sendo assim, inconsequente.

_Ela faz cara de ofendida._

\- Assim você me magoa. - _Em seguida, ela fecha a expressão e fica pensativa. _\- Mas, falando sério, você não quer que ninguém saiba que...

_Eu a interrompo. Sabia que ela ia me importunar com isso._

\- Não Grace, não quero que ninguém saiba que eu escrevi essa música pensando no Ryan. Te concedo os direitos autorais neste exato momento. Essa letra foi... uma forma de expulsar meus sentimentos e me livrar desse maldito bloqueio que aquele infeliz me causou.

_Grace entende meu recado._

\- Ok, ok. Não se fala mais nisso. Muito obrigada, minha irmã. Você é top.

\- Para de frescuras, Grace. Agora, deixa de sentimentalismo e vamos arrumar essa casa.

[...]

_Kelsi POV_

_O dia da apresentação de Grace havia chego. _

_Pela expressão de Grace, qualquer um diria que ela estava serena. Ela se sentia livre quando estava no palco, mas agora, no auditório da universidade, sendo avaliada por cinco professores, eu, como sua melhor amiga, sabia o quanto ela estava apavorada. Sentei-me na primeira fila após a banca examinadora. As apresentações são abertas ao público, mas geralmente, só os familiares costumam comparecer. Mas, diante do talento e da voz de Grace, haviam poucas cadeiras livres. Ensaiamos por duas semanas Dulce Melodia, originalmente, Sweet Melody. Retratei meus momentos felizes com ele, do East High à Julliard. Apesar de tudo, Ryan Evans é uma das minhas melhores lembranças. Por isso, eternizei-as nessa canção._

_Sou despertada de meus devaneios com a chamada de Grace ao palco._

\- Você tem quinze minutos de apresentação, incluindo dedicatória e agradecimentos_. _O palco é seu.- _Disse em tom tranquilizador John Craine, o orientador de Grace. Ele, assim como eu, sabiamos o quanto aquela morena havia suado para chegar até ali. Claro, ele sequer imaginava que aquela canção era minha. Mas não me importo. Quero que Grace seja aprovada._

\- Boa tarde a todos, sou Grace Fernandez, acadêmica do oitavo semestre de Música, especialização em Violão de Julliard. Gostaria de cumprimentar os membros da banca, em especial, meu orientador John Craine e agradecer os ensinamentos transmitidos. Também, gostaria de agradecer a presença de minha melhor amiga, Kelsi Nielsen, por ser para mim o que hoje conheço por família, e dos demais que aqui estão para me prestigiar neste momento.

_Sinto as lágrimas encherem meus olhos._

\- Minha canção de conclusão de curso chama-se _Dulce Melodia._

_Ryan POV_

_O auditório está lotado. Já ouvi Grace cantar uma vez, no Drake's. É afinada e dona de um timbre único. Sei que ela é a melhor amiga da Kelsi, então, resolvi assistir a apresentação para tentar vê-la. Sinto saudade dela. Depois que terminamos, nunca mais me envolvi seriamente com ninguém. Não gosto de admitir, mas nenhuma garota me fez esquecer aqueles olhos verdes cheios de vida e daquele sorriso. Nunca mais a procurei porque, na verdade, ela deu a entender que não estava feliz e que queria terminar._

_Apesar de nossas brigas constantes, eu a queria ao meu lado e se dependesse de mim, ainda estaríamos juntos. Definitivamente, depois de deixar Alburquerque e a companhia constante de Sharpay, não sou mais o mesmo. Eu sabia que, aos poucos, Kelsi me ajudaria a ser alguém melhor. Mas não foi bem assim._

_Lá está ela, sentada nas primeiras filas. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, sem os inseparáveis óculos, num vestido preto simples, mas que a deixava linda. Ao seu lado, há um lugar vago. Sinto vontade de ir até lá, mas a coragem e as palavras me faltam. Resolvo ficar aqui nas últimas poltronas._

_Veniste a mí_

**Você veio a mim**

_Como la letra de una bella canción_

**Como a letra de uma bela canção**

_Melodía que rima con la historia de nuestro amor_

**Melodia que rima com a história do nosso amor**

_Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tú y yo_

**Faremos uma sinfonia eterna unidos eu e você**

_Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón_

**Não há dissonância alguma no coração**

_Nada nos podrá separar_

**Nada poderá nos separar**

_Hacemos armonía_

**Fazemos harmonia**

_Eres, fuiste y serás_

**Você é, foi e sempre será**

_La dulce melodía que en mí sueño está_

**A doce melodia em que meu sonho está**

_Tú, solo tú_

**Você, só você**

_Pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música_

**Pode escrever em minha alma tanta música**

_Solo tú_

**Só você**

_Solo tú_

**Só você**

_Ryan POV_

_Não sei porque, mas gosto da voz de Grace. Gosto da composição. E por que sinto essa familiaridade com... as entrelinhas da música? Não... Kelsi não iria compor uma música romântica, em espanhol, baseada em nosso antigo relacionamento, para salvar a pele da melhor amiga. Ou iria? _

_Kelsi POV_

_Olho a poltrona vazia ao meu lado. Lembro dele. Sinto mais uma vez vontade de chorar. Mas me controlo. Estou aqui para prestigiar Grace. Ela é minha amiga, não merece me ver triste e chorosa em seu TCC. O público e a banca a aplaudem com fervor. Ela pisca pra mim e abre um belo sorriso._

\- Muito obrigada. - _Grace diz, respirando aliviada._

_Saio da plateia e vou em direção de Grace, que descia as escadas. Ela me abraça calorosa e escandalosamente._

_\- _Ah, deu certo Kel! Graças a Deus - e a você _\- ela sussurra._

\- Você arrebentou Grace. Nem parecia a mesma.

\- A mesma música?

\- É, a mesma música.

\- Vem, tem um lugar vago do meu lado, vamos aguardar as notas.

_Ao chegar em nossas poltronas, quase sou acometida de um infarto fulminante. Ele._

_Ryan Evans estava diferente. Como eu, todo de preto, sem as cores de praxe que tanto adorava no colégio. Ele tinha olheiras. Aquilo me deixou espantada. O Ryan que eu conheci jamais sairia naquele estado. Não que ele estivesse mal, mas estava mais desleixado, o cabelo despenteado, mas extremamente bonito. Senti a sensação de ter uma dúzia de borboletas no estômago._

\- Hey, Kelsi. - _Ele começou, sem jeito._

\- Hey. Vamos procurar outro lugar, Grace.

\- Espera, eu quero falar com você.

\- Nós não temos nada pra conversar Ryan.

\- É só uma pergunta. Fora daqui. _A sós. _\- Ele frisou, enquanto Grace sentou-se inconformada na poltrona, bufando.

\- Certo. Vamos, lá fora.

_Subi as escadas atrás dele com dificuldade. Poxa, já faz três anos, e ainda me sinto sem ar quando chego perto dele. Que droga. Ao chegarmos fora do auditório, fui direta._

\- O que você quer, Ryan?

\- Te fazer uma pergunta.

\- Se você fizer, você jura que vai embora?

\- Tá.

\- Fala.

\- Quem compôs aquela música? Foi você?

\- Você é doido, Ryan? Por favor né!

\- Responde Kelsi!

\- Eu falei que você podia perguntar, não que eu fosse responder.

\- Foi você então.

_Senti as bochechas queimarem. Continuei firme._

\- Não. Sério, você entra no auditório e não se dá conta de que são apresentações de TCC? E além do mais, eu tenho cara de mexicana?

\- Não. Mas algo me diz que não foi sua amiguinha quem compôs essa música. Fala Kelsi, diz que foi você. Diz que foi você quem escreveu, pensando na gente...

\- Sai daqui!

_Ryan me segura pelo braço. Ficamos com os rostos próximos o suficientes para ouvir nossas respirações aceleradas. Ele toca meu queixo gentilmente, me obrigando a encará-lo._

\- Olha pra mim. - _Ele quase sussurrou. _\- Se passaram três anos. Nós amadurecemos, Kelsi. A vida se encarregou disso. Minhas técnicas de dança, sua música, mudaram. Não somos mais os mesmos calouros recém formados do East High. Até os meus sentimentos mudaram.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Evans? - _eu disse, tentando fugir daquele olhar tão familiar._

\- Tudo. Meus sentimentos, longe de você, só aumentaram, Nielsen. _Minha princesa_. Lembra do baile de formatura? Desde aquele dia, você se tornou minha princesa. Isso não mudou.

_Engulo em seco._

\- Não sou nada sua. Faz três anos, Ryan. Porque isso agora? - _Digo, abrindo a porta do auditório. Ele puxa meu braço._

\- Shiii. Ouve isso, Kel. _Era a voz de uma outra orientanda do Craine. _"Me perdoa, me aceita no seu mundo, me devolve tudo que já era bom".- _Ele sussura próximo a minha boca._

_Eu deixo escapar um suspiro. Ele entende a deixa e me beija._

\- Ryan, eu...

_Ele me cala com um dedo nos meus lábios. Em seguida, me abraça, aponta para o palco e continua a ouvir a jovem que se apresentava._

\- Essa é a Jen, namorada do Peter, meu colega de quarto. Ela não conseguia terminar a letra. Eu a ajudei. _Na verdade o que importa, o que trago na canção é o amor que hoje entrego em suas mãos. Seu sorriso, uma palavra, sua voz, um coração, o amor que hoje entrego em suas mãos. _Ouviu isso? Meu coração é todo seu, Kelsi. Sempre foi. Mas agora você sabe.

_Não consigo dizer nada. Apenas o abraço. Grace olha pra trás e nos vê descendo as escadas de mãos dadas. Ela faz uma careta. Depois, um sinal de positivo pelas costas de Ryan, para que apenas eu pudesse ver._ _Depois desse dia, me dou conta de que é inútil fugir dos próprios sentimentos._

_[...]_

_Meses depois, nós colamos grau em nossos cursos. Grace se tornou uma cantora de sucesso, casou com um pediatra de Manhattan e está grávida do primeiro filho. Ryan é coreográfo renomado de um grupo teatral de NY, enquanto eu me dedico à carreira de pianista, fazendo concertos por várias cidades do país. E sim, nós nos casamos em uma cerimônia pequena, tendo apenas nossos pais, sua irmã, a eterrna patricinha Sharpay, e os padrinhos, Grace e Erick e Peter e Jen. Tudo com muita música. E muito amor._

_The end._


End file.
